Don't Question It
by MewLover54
Summary: Suicunes been really down lately. But can a certain yellow counterpart change that. Sparkwindshipping. Raikou/Suicune


ML54: Hi guys. Just a little one-shot for the Sparkwindshippers. Hope you like it.

Regigigas: ML54 doesn't own pokemon.

**Don't Question It**

Suicune, a blue, wolf-like pokemon with a purple cape and two white flappy tails, sighed in aggravation, staring out amongst the expense of the black lake in front of her. Lake Defecity was supposed to be an area of protected beauty.

But those humans had to go and dump sludge into it.

She knows that the humans are supposed to try and keep the area serene and clean. But there are some that just don't care. There are humans who try to do right in the world, and others who think that the Legendaries should do it for them.

Suicune's main legendary power is to purify water. Turn the most filthy, wasted lakes and rivers into clean and healthy water areas. She shook her head, about to step out upon the dirty, stale water before pausing.

"_Wait." _She thought to herself. _"Why should I exert my energy on those creatures of destruction, when they'll just make it dirty again?" _She glared at a human that walked by on the opposite side of the lake, seemingly oblivious to her existence...

...And dropped a can of Cola into the lake.

"_Oh! He's going down!" _She sped across the lake and tackled the unfortunate man to the ground.

"AAHHH! HELP! HELP!" The man called, before Suicune Bubblebeamed him in the face. The man spluttered and thrashed in fear for his life. Then he heard Suicune growl at him.

"You think you can just dump your trash in this lake, do you?" He seemed to understand her, as she chose him to understand her. "Well, your not someone who anyone will miss. Good bye!" She snapped open her jaws, ready to cut the man's throat open.

Suicune let out a startled yelp as a yellow, sabre tooth tiger-like pokemon with a spiky tail and a purple cape, knocked her off of the hyperventilating human. "RUN!" The tiger told the human. The human nodded and ran for his life, while the new pokemon kept Suicune pinned.

"RAIKOU!" She yelled out in anger. Sure she was surprised to see him here, but he stopped her from destroying the human. "LET ME GO AND KILL THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, WASTE OF SPACE!" Raikou glared down at her.

"Calm down Suicune." His soft voice called. "Your in a bad mood right now. I just prevented you from doing something you'll regret." Suicune, still in her angry mood, simply replied.

"HYDRO PUMP!" A burst of water rushed out of her mouth, as it hit Raikou in the face. With the hope that he'd get off her now, she started to thrash around a bit.

"Take your anger out if you need to." He replied, seemingly unfazed by the highly pressurised water jet, hitting him dead between the eyes. Suicune then called out.

"IRON TAIL!" Both her tails glowed white, before striking Raikou between the legs into a pretty important area. Raikou yelled out in pain, but refused to let her go. After the first attempt failed, Suicune decided to try it again. Why didn't he understand what those humans had done?

Raikou was in pain. More pain than he ever thought imaginable. All the nerves down there being struck again and again. He thought he was going to be sick.

Suicune widened her eyes after a few more moments, finally realising what she was doing to her counterpart. "Oh Arceus! Raikou I'm so sorry!" Raikou put his paw to her muzzle.

"One second!" He then darted towards the bushes and chucked up. He was in SO much agony that his gag gland was accidentally struck as his nerves from down under transferred the pain to his brain.

Suicune looked on, ashamed. How could she do this to him? He's probably lost the ability to have kids now. Iron Tail isn't a move to be taken lightly. Especially since, according to humans, it could do 100 damage to a pokemon of the same level.

Raikou lifted his head, nauseous. But he managed to stop himself from barfing anymore of his breakfast. He slowly turned to Suicune, a pained expression on his face. "Now, what were you saying?"

"I was apologising for slamming your...you know what...with Iron Tail 18 times." Raikou whistled in response.

"Wow. 18! I must be getting good at the defence training." Suicune shook her head.

"Even so. I'm so so SO sorry!" Raikou smiled, and nuzzled her in a friendly way on the cheek.

"Ah. Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Although I'm quite hungry..." He mentioned, he had lost his lunch and needed to replace it. Suicune gawked at him.

"You JUST threw up! And you want to eat!" Raikou smiled his big goofy smile that is only outmatched by Mew's in comparison. It surprises Suicune just how he could get beaten up and still retain respect for her.

"Yup. You want to come? I plan on going to Treasure Town, Spinda's Café." He explained. Suicune sighed, smiled tugging her muzzle. This is just what she needed to cheer her up. She'll clean the Lake another day.

"Sure. I'll pay. I sorta owe you that much." Raikou smiled bigger, if that was possible.

* * *

><p>Spinda's Café's regular customers were stunned to see two Legendary pokemon walk in. Suicune started to feel uncomfortable at all the pokemon staring at them in awe, but Raikou paid no attention to them and walked up to the counter, dragging Suicune along.<p>

"Can I have an oran berry stew, and a yellow gummi shake, please." Spinda nodded, intimidated by the thunder legendary. "What are you having, Sui'?"

Suicune blushed a bit. Sui'? When did she get a nickname? Either way, she shook it away and replied. "What is there? I've never been here. And I'm not all that hungry." Raikou nodded.

"Alright. Get her a blue gummi shake." Spinda nodded and got to shaking the ingredients of the shakes in a blender and then poured them into a couple of cups, as well as the oran berry stew.

"Enjoy." Raikou nodded and went to get his poke pouch, before Spinda shook his head. "It's on the house, for everything you guys have done for us." Suicune smiled slightly, he was such a friendly pokemon. Raikou nodded and smiled, gratefully, before picking the tray up with his mouth and carry it towards a table next to the window.

"'Kou." Raikou looked at Suicune, wondering about the nickname. "I said I'd pay. Why did you go for your poke pouch?"

"Natural response I guess." He shrugged. "I don't really question what goes on in my head. Too scared to scratch the surface." Suicune stared at him in wonder. In a way, he was right. He was completely random.

Once they reached the table, Raikou happily dove his face into the stew. And that's not exaggerating either. He literally dunked his face into it. "Raikou!" Suicune scolded. "You were sick not two hours ago. Take your time."

He pulled his face out and smiled, stupidly, at her. "Sorry Sui'. Guess I got carried away."

"You guess?" Suicune asked incredulously. The yellow pokemon laughed at her expression for a bit, before calming down, when a napkin hit him in the face. "Clean yourself up Kou'. You look a state."

"Sure." He grumbled, wiping himself over. Suicune's mind then started to wonder as she looked out amongst the pokemon in the café. They all looked so carefree and happy.

She sighed. _"It must be great. Oblivious to what the humans are doing to us, talking and sharing with friends." _She had been in quite a bad place recently and her bottled anger had suddenly lashed out on Raikou, one of the only legendaries to have stuck by her and comfort her while the humans destroyed the thing she tried to protect.

Then her thoughts, and eyes, drifted to the thunder tiger in question. He had finally finished his Oran Berry Stew and started to sip his Shake, strangely taking his time with it. Yes, a lot of the others were avoiding her because of the anger they knew she was bottling up. The only ones that didn't were Raikou, Cresselia, Ho-oh and Arceus.

"'Kou." Raikou looked up from his drink and stopped in politeness. He nodded for her to continue. "Why haven't you been avoiding me?"

"What do you mean?" He replied, head tilting. She sighed.

"Well, you must have known about me bottling my temper. You were on the receiving end. But here you are, hanging around with me like nothing ever happened. Why?" Raikou blinked and put on a thinking face. Wow, thinking from Raikou. That's like Celebi cutting down a tree or Azelf reading a book. It just doesn't happen very often, if at all.

He then smiled, confusing her a bit. "Well. Your one of my best friends. I just want to see you smile again." Now it was her turn to be confused.

"But I smiled to the Spinda over there. Although it might have been to show my gratefulness that he didn't spill anything." Raikou shook his head.

"No. I mean a REAL smile. You haven't had that smiled since last month. Righ... Never mind." She looked confused for a second, before realising what he meant.

"Oh yeah..." Suicune had a friend from the human world, Sandy, that had recently passed. Sure she was like 109 years old. A very old age for humans, it didn't make it any easier for her.

"S-sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Suicune just nodded silently, looking down as she remembered her friend. Her loving, caring friend. She visit her at her house every Monday and Sandy would make her something to eat while they exchanged stories. Suicune even invited Raikou and Entei round a few times.

But, due to her visits being weekly, she wasn't there when the old girl died. "Hey Suicune." She looked up, and to her surprise, the café was empty. "Spinda says we need to leave. C'mon." Suicune nodded, silently and let Raikou lead her out of the hole in the ground where the café was.

But weirdly enough, he lead her down the path on their right, rather than straight ahead, where the forest was. "I want to show you something." Suicune didn't respond, but she enjoyed his company more then anything else. It felt good to have someone around at a time like this.

When they got to the end of the path, he noticed they were on a beach. She looked up to see quite a spectacular sight. There were Krabbys and Kinglers blowing bubbles out towards the ocean as it set. The reflection of the orangey red rays against the spheres of water as well as the orange/blue painted sky, it was truly beautiful.

"This is something my friend Eevee told me about." Raikou explained, Suicune turning to him. "She said it was one of the most amazing scenes of beauty nature can produce. And I believe, she was right."

Suicune wasn't really paying attention to his words, but much rather him in general. His yellow, stripy pelt seemed to glow in the light of the sun and their reflections on the bubbles. His eyes shone as enough light seemed to refract off of them. His pure white teeth just stood out against all his features but yet didn't appear to block his ability to close his mouth.

He was truly an amazing pokemon. "Yes, it is." She finally responded to him, settling down right next to him and nuzzling him in the chin.

He turned to her smiling, but was surprised when she suddenly locked her muzzle against his. His eyes flew open, he never knew Suicune was this forward. None-the-less, he smiled and got in synch with it.

As soon as they disconnected, Raikou asked. "Why did you do that?"

"My brain told me to do it. So I didn't question it." And then he saw it. She smiled, a soft warm smile and he caused it to appear again. "I like you a lot 'Kou." She said softly.

"I like you too. And I'll always be here. When you need a hug or a punching bag." She smirked, then pounced on him, until he was pressed onto the sandy floor.

"How about both?" Raikou chuckled, before Suicune pressed her maw against his again.

* * *

><p>ML54: I think I got the Spinda Cafe part right. I've never play PMD Explorers of the sky so..<p>

Zapdos: Who cares? Just tell them to review.

ML54: Fine. Review please.


End file.
